Thank You
by Reddishblood
Summary: Draco Malfoy di tahun ketujuh merasakan ulang tahun yang berbeda dari biasanya terutama mengenai Hermione Granger yang mengucapkan selamat untuk pertama kali dan mungkin untuk terakhir kali. "Selamat ulang tahun Malfoy, terima kasih sudah menggunakan enam tahun dalam hidupmu untuk menggangguku."/Happy late Birthday Draco, hanya sebuah fic ringan, simple dan sederhana.


**Thank You**

Harry Potter ( c ) J. K. Rowling

Warning OOC dan sesuatu yang tidak ada (hahaha)

Sebuah fic yang endingnya diyakini tidak sesuai dengan harapan yang membaca dan aku tidak akan membuat sekuel fic ini karena ini **hanya fic simple**, mohon maaf ya. Anyway, selamat ulang tahun Draco!

.

.

.

.

.

Draco tak pernah memikirkan untuk apa dia hidup di dunia ini. Sebenarnya dia tak pernah mau memikirkan kenapa dia harus lahir di keluarga Malfoy. Dia senang dan bangga, justru sangat bangga dengan nama Malfoy yang menghiasi nama kecilnya. Semua penyihir darah murni memuja keluarganya, apapun yang dia inginkan pasti dikabulkan dan— tidak, dia menyesal menjadi seorang Malfoy.

Saat umurnya berusia lima tahun, dia mendapatkan sebuah kado besar yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. Ada ibunya di balik kado itu, tersenyum lembut dari bangku seberang sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Dan saat itu dia belum peduli dengan kursi utama yang kosong seperti biasa, Lucius sedang sibuk dengan urusannya.

Sebelas tahun dan dia menerima surat pemberitahuan dari Hogwarts. Draco sangat senang, luar biasa senang hingga sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. AKhirnya dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ini kado luar biasa yang dia terima, bahkan dia tak merasa kesal ketika ayahnya tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan menceramahinya panjang lebar mengenai keharusan masuk asrama Slytherin kelak lalu tentang seorang anak bernama Harry Potter.

Saat itu Draco berjanji untuk membuat ayahnya bangga, apapun caranya bahkan ketika dia selalu diberikan hanya satu pilihan hingga semuanya berakhir.

Menjadi pelahap maut adalah pilihan yang dipaksakan kepadanya, bahkan bagi Draco itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan karena pilihan selalu lebih dari satu dan keputusan ada di tangan yang memilih. Draco tak pernah jadi seorang yang pemilih, meskipun Potter dan Weasley selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang sangat memilah pergaulan mengingat dia hanya bergaul dengan para darah murni, itu bukan pilihannya.

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts, Draco mencoba untuk membuat pilihannya sendiri. Mengajak Harry Potter berteman mungkin menjadi awal yang baik. Tapi dia ditolak, tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk membuat sebuah pilihan hingga dia terpaksa berteman dengan Goyle, dan Crabbe, teman yang dipilihkan ayahnya sejak kecil.

Saat dia melihat seorang Weasley, dia tak pernah dihantui rasa benci. Tapi ini sebuah perintah dari ayahnya untuk membenci keluarga Weasley meskipun anak berambut merah itu tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadanya.

Lalu ketika kedua bola mata abu-abunya bergerak menuju seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut bergelombang lebat yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Potter. Wajah _bossy__,_ kedua bola mata cokelat besar yang memandanginya kesal dan bibir tipis merah yang membentuk garis lurus benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan nama anak itu tapi Draco yakin bahwa dia akan ditolak lagi.

Apalagi saat nama anak perempuan itu dipanggil maju menuju sebuah kursi khusus untuk pemilihan asrama. Tiga menit. DIa ingat berapa lama anak perempuan itu duduk disana dengan wajah gelisahnya yang berusaha dia tahan hingga akhirnya topi tua itu meneriakkan asrama Gryffindor.

Ada rasa kecewa di hati Draco saat itu juga. Sebelumnya dia berharap bahwa anak perempuan itu akan masuk asrama Slytherin sehingga dia bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ayahnya juga tak akan melarangnya berteman dengan anak seasrama. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu nama anak perempuan itu.

Hermione Granger.

Ya, Hermione. Putri Gryffindor, nona serba tahu yang selalu mengacungkan tangan di setiap kelas, seorang darah lumpur yang sangat direndahkan oleh ayahnya dan salah satu dari tiga pahlawan besar dunia sihir.

Awalnya Draco berusaha mengabaikannya, di tahun keduanya di Hogwarts dan ulang tahunnya kedua belas, Hogwarts dilanda bencana teror darah lumpur. Entah apa dan bagaimana caranya, banyak murid-murid yang merupakan _muggleborn_ membeku secara misterius. Saat itu dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Hermione adalah seorang darah lumpur dan tentu saja gadis itu dalam bahaya.

Ketika teman-temannya memberitahukannya bahwa Hermione akhirnya menjadi korban dan membeku seperti patung sambil tertawa mengejek, Draco hanya bisa ikut tertawa. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak merasa bahwa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Entah mengapa ada perasaan ganjil yang memenuhi tubuhnya dan membuatnya sulit tidur beberapa hari.

Hingga akhirnya dia melihat gadis itu, berdiri tepat di pintu masuk aula besar dan memandangi kedua sahabatnya dengan mata yang berbinar serta senyuman lebar yang mampu mengekspos gigi kelincinya. Dia berlari dengan kedua kaki kecilnya, begitu cepat hingga menghambur dalam sebuah pelukan dari Potter. Setelah itu, Weasley ingin melakukan hal yang sama namun terhenti begitu saja karena rasa canggung dari dua belah pihak. Untuk sesaat, Draco merasa lega.

Tahun ketiga, mendekati hari ulang tahunnya, Hermione memukulnya. Sebuah tonjokkan tepat ke arah hidungnya benar-benar membuatnya syok. Hidungnya tak apa, rasa sakit yang menjalar berangsur-angsur menghilang. Tapi yang membuat Draco selalu terngiang dengan peristiwa itu hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele.

Itu pertama kalinya Hermione menyentuh Draco.

Meski dengan cara yang kasar. Itu adalah sentuhan kulit mereka yang pertama dan saat itu dia mulai menyadari bahwa cara pandangnya terhadap nona serba tahu yang sangat terkenal dari Gryffindor itu semakin berkembang. Ini tidak sepolos dulu dan rasa penasaran itu mulai tumbuh semakin liar hingga menimbulkan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya setiap dia melirik gadis itu.

Dia mulai merasa agak gila di umur ketiga belasnya.

Tahun keempat dimana turnamen piala api diadakan. Draco kesal ketika nama Potter keluar dari piala itu dan menjadi salah satu finalis yang sangat kontroversial. Kenapa Potter selalu menjadi pusat perhatian? Kenapa dia seorang Malfoy tak pernah menjadi seperti Potter? Apa kesalahannya? Apa karena dia tidak memiliki luka dari Voldemort?

Perasaan kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Rita, si wanita tukang wawancara— lebih tepatnya penggosip menjadikan hubungan Potter dan Hermione sebagai topik hangat di Daily Prophet. Mereka hanya sahabat, bahkan Draco yang notabene adalah musuh mereka saja tahu bahwa Potter dan Hermione hanyalah sahabat yang sangat lengket seperti perangko, meskipun dia sempat ragu dengan keyakinannya itu.

Draco ingat betapa lantai tempatnya berpijak seperti meleleh layaknya lilin yang melayang di atas aula besar setiap malam dan waktu seakan berhenti hingga dia tak bisa mendengar apapun ketika dia melihat Hermione berjalan masuk bersama Viktor Krum untuk pesta dansa Yule.

Cantik, sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik hingga mungkin ada warna merah muda semu di kedua pipinya yang pucat itu. Entah kecantikan Hermione atau kenyataan bahwa dia berpasangan dengan Viktor Krum yang merupakannya idolanya hingga dia merasa bahwa dasi kupu-kupu di kerah tuxedo-nya terlalu ketat. Bahkan Pansy bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja atau ingin muntah karena melihat Hermione sok kecantikkan. Draco menyeringai dan menyetujui hal itu, Pansy tertawa renyah dan mengajaknya berdansa ketika semua mulai bergerak dalam alunan melodi tertentu. Saat itu, Draco sering bertanya kenapa Hermione lahir sebagai seorang darah lumpur.

Tahun kelima dan semua kacau. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan semua orang hanya memberikannya satu pilihan untuknya. Dia tidak bisa berbalik, hanya ada jalan ke depan dan itu gelap. Dia tak pernah berharap bahwa hari ulang tahunnya akan datang.

Tujuh belas tahun. Semua gelap dan dia terperangkap. Dia sedang berdiri di dalam kegelapan dan tidak bisa melihat apapun. Mereka meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menemukan jalan keluar dan Draco sudah mencapai limitnya. Menjadi pelahap maut termuda tak membuatnya bangga, nyawanya di ujung tanduk dan orang tuanya menjadi tumbal. Dia mulai menyesali banyak hal. Keluarganya, kehidupannya dan dirinya. Tak bisakah dia menjadi seorang penyihir yang biasa saja?

Misi membunuh Dumbledore adalah beban yang sangat berat. Dia belum pernah membunuh orang satupun. Dia bukan seorang pemberani, Potter benar selama ini, dia pengecut. Dia hanya berusaha menjadi seorang anak yang bisa dibanggakan ayahnya tapi itu tak pernah terjadi. Dia berusaha lari dari kenyataan dan memperlihatkan bahwa dia bangga menjadi darah murni meski keluarganya tak pernah menjadi satu.

Bahkan dia gagal membunuh Dumbledore dan Profesor Snape datang untuk menggantikan tugasnya. DIa bersyukur atas banyak hal. Dia bersyukur dia tak membunuh kepala sekolahnya, dia bersyukur orang tuanya akan selamat dan dia bersyukur bisa hidup setelah ini.

Apa sekarang dia patut dikasihani? Bahkan kedua mata Potter menyiratkan rasa kasihan saat mereka berduel di toilet perempuan. Kutukan _Sectumsempra _memang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi rasa sakit di hatinya lebih berkali lipat menerjangnya hingga dia ingin menangis dalam pelukan seseorang.

Lalu semua berakhir. Potter menang, Voldemort kalah dan terbaring dengan tubuh yang semakin mendingin di atas lantai batu yang tak rata. Ibunya merangkulnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat dan ayahnya berdiri di sampingnya. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas pundaknya dan tersenyum lembut untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun lamanya.

Draco berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan kemenangan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia merasa lega, begitu lega sampai dia menghembuskan nafas begitu panjang dan kedua tangannya bergetar. Sebelum dia kembali ke rumahnya, dia melirik ke belakang. Tepat ke arah seorang gadis yang dua tahun tak sempat dia pikirkan karena semua kekacauan ini.

Hermione Granger berpelukan dengan Weasley.

Draco hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saat itu. Dari dulu dia memang tak bisa menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Meskipun dia adalah seorang darah murni, seorang Malfoy, seorang penyihir remaja yang ingin memiliki sahabat yang luar biasa, Draco selalu tidak mempunyai pilihan yang bagus.

Bahkan ketika bibir mungil yang dia idamkan untuk dicium telah diambil oleh Weasley detik itu juga.

Draco hanya bisa berharap semoga dia bisa bahagia kelak.

(===)

Kelima jemari panjangnya terselip di antara helaian rambut pirang pucatnya yang agak berminyak, sedikit menghela nafas, Draco memandangi beberapa perkamen yang berhamburan di atas meja ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid.

Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke dalam asrama ketua murid karena jawabannya sangat sederhana. Dia adalah ketua murid pria di tahun ketujuhnya yang suram dan saat ini dia tengah mengerjakan tugas-tugas NEWT-nya dengan serius mengingat selama setahun dia tak pernah belajar lagi.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan atau mungkin berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu yang agak tidak dia pahami agar tugas ini cepat selesai. Tapi kondisinya saat ini adalah mantan pelahap maut yang menjabat ketua murid, dikucilkan dan menjadi suatu hal yang tabu untuk didekati.

Blaise dan Pansy memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan tahun ketujuh mereka, begitupula dengan Potter dan Weasley. Padahal Draco sangat yakin kalau Potter akan dipilih menjadi ketua murid pria yang sekarang ini beralih kepadanya.

Hidupnya sekarang sangat terbalik. Keluarganya bahagia tapi dia tidak dikagumi, dia masih pangeran Slytherin dan masih keluarga Malfoy. Hanya saja, semua orang mulai menjauhinya. Dia belum terbiasa dengan hal itu. Apalagi untuk mengabaikan beberapa hinaan atau ejekan yang keluar dari mulut murid-murid lain ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Draco.

Helaan nafas keluar dari sosok Draco untuk kedua kalinya. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya kasar ke sofa hijau empuk yang dia duduki. Menatap langit-langit asrama yang berwarna langit gelap dengan bintang bertaburan seperti gula bubuk di atas _red velvet_.

Dia berniat menutup kedua matanya sebelum suara pintu utama terdengar berdecit karena di dorong oleh seseorang. Draco menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terkumpul dan tertahan di tenggorokkannya. Rasa tidak nyaman dan canggung mulai dia rasakan saat langkah kaki mulai terdengar lebih jelas mendekat ke arahnya.

Itu pasti partnernya. Ketua murid wanita dari asrama Gryffindor. Murid yang dikenal sebagai penyihir jenius abad kini, satu-satunya gadis yang ada di dalam trio emas.

"Malfoy."

Ragu-ragu dia melirik gadis itu. "Ya Granger?" Suaranya agak serak, mungkin karena dia belum minum selama beberapa jam ini. Draco masih menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai dan tak berniat memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang agak tidak sopan, toh Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuannya. Gadis bermata hazel itu masih memandanginya dan terlihat tidak fokus. "Apa aku begitu memukau hingga membuatmu kehilangan kata? Aku tidak keberatan bila kita terus saling berpandang-pandangan seperti ini, kebetulan aku butuh hiburan."

Seringai kecil yang muncul di wajah Draco dibalas sebuah dengusan kesal dari Hermione. Gadis itu mengulum bibirnya dengan mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku— Kau—" Dia mengerang kesal dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri membuat Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Bahkan tangan kanan pemuda itu kini beralih untuk menutupi mulutnya yang mungkin saja bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suara tawa. "Sudahlah! Lupakan!"

Tubuh Hermione berpaling dengan cepat, meninggalkan Draco yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tunggu Granger!"

"Apa lagi? Kalau kau ingin mengejekku atau menghinaku, maaf Malfoy. Aku sedang lelah dan aku ingin beristirahat! Jadi tutup mulutmu!" ucap Hermione dengan nyaring sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki kamarnya.

Draco berniat untuk mencegahnya lagi, tapi saat mulutnya baru setengah terbuka untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang masih saja terdengar serak. Hermione sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras hingga mau tak mau Draco menutup mulutnya kembali hingga membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang simetris.

Draco terdiam sejenak. Tangan kanannya yang tadi sempat terulur kini perlahan kembali ke tempat semula dan mengepal lemah. Padahal dia hanya ingin berbincang sebentar, mungkin hanya lima menit atau satu menit. Bertengkarpun tak apa bahkan kalau Hermione berniat untuk melemparnya dengan sebuah kutukan, dia akan menerimanya.

Satu hari ini, dia belum berbicara dengan siapapun. Tak ada yang menyapanya dan semua orang tak mau disapa olehnya. Awalnya dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli, mencoba membenamkan diri ke dalam tugas persiapan ujian NEWT-nya dan berusaha sendiri. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau akhirnya dia merasa sedih.

Draco menyisipkan jemari-jemarinya lagi ke dalam rambut pirangnya, mendesah pelan dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

Hari ini, tanggal 5 Juni 1999. Ulang tahunnya dan dia merasa kesepian.

(===)

Kedua kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, tapi dia berusaha membukanya. Mengerjapkannya berkali-kali hingga pandangannya yang sempat buram kini menjadi jelas dari detik ke detik. Sial, dia tertidur dan jam berapa sekarang?

Draco melirik sebuah jam kuno yang menempel di dinding yang berada di dekat rak buku khusus milik Hermione yang ada di ruang rekreasi. Jam dua belas kurang lima belas menit malam dan itu artinya dia tertidur selama tiga jam lebih, sebentar lagi hari akan berganti dan punggungnya terasa agak sakit akibat tertidur di sofa.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak ada yang berubah semenjak Hermione memasuki kamarnya. Perapian masih menyala secara sihir, perkamennya masih berhamburan di atas meja dan suasana yang sunyi senyap.

Mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, Draco mengayunkan dan merapikan perkamennya dengan sihir. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan merengkuh gulungan-gulungan perkamen itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Terbatuk karena tenggorokan yang mengering. Draco berniat untuk mengambil segelas air dari dapur sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dia agak terkejut ketika melihat lampu dapur menyala dengan sosok Hermione tengah berdiri sembari mengaduk sesuatu di dalam gelasnya.

Kenapa Hermione? Kenapa gadis itu terlihat gusar dan agak sensitive hari ini? Apa ini gara-gara Weasley lagi? Dasar Weasley, tak bisakah dia tidak membuat Hermione marah? Oh— seharusnya dia berkata hal itu juga kepada dirinya sendiri.

Draco memutuskan untuk merapalkan mantera pengedap suara dan berjalan menuju meja dimana sebuah teko berisi air putih dengan gelas bersih berada. Dia mengambil gelasnya yang tentu saja telah dinamai secara sihir agar tidak pernah tertukar dengan milik Hermione, menuangkan air dari dalam teko dan meminumnya dengan lahap.

"MALFOY!"

Draco tersedak, air putih yang baru seperempat masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya menyembur keluar. Dengan cepat dia menepuk dadanya dan mengeluarkan batuk beruntun.

"Bloody hell! Kau mengagetkanku Granger!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" balas Hermione tak mau kalah. "Kenapa kau masuk tanpa suara! Kau pasti mau mengerjaiku!" Dahi Hermione mengerut dan menatap curiga ke arah Draco.

"Merlin! Tak bisakah kau menyingkirkan pikiran burukmu itu sebentar Granger? Apa kau tak melihat kalau aku sedang minum?" Draco mengerang frustasi dan mengambil serbet bersih di atas meja dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air yang membasahi area sekitar mulutnya.

"Oh ini bukan salahku Malfoy, sama sekali bukan. Kalau saja kau masuk tanpa menggunakan mantera pengedap suara, ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang terus melamun dan mengaduk minuman entah apa yang ada di dalam gelasmu!"

"Aku sedang membuat cokelat panas!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya membuat Hermione geram. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba menahan emosinya meski wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Tentu saja ada karena ini untukmu!"

Hermione segera membelalakkan matanya menyadari apa yang telah dia ucapkan sedangkan Draco hanya bisa terdiam dan merasa syok dengan apa yang baru Hermione ucapkan.

"Cokelat panas itu, untukku Granger?" tanya Draco dengan sangat lambat dan menunjuk cangkir yang berada di tangan Hermione. Dia bisa mendengar Hermione merutuk kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aa.." Draco mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, semakin lama ujung bibirnya semakin tertarik ke satu sisi membentuk sebuah seringai yang menggoda.

"A-apa?" Hermione meliriknya dari kedua ujung matanya yang tidak terlalu tajam. "Jangan salah sangka! Aku hanya—" Tangan kanan gadis itu menyentuh jidatnya yang tidak begitu lebar, kedua mata hazelnya menutup. "bingungmemberikankadountukmu."

Sebelah alis Draco semakin terangkat. Perkataan Hermione begitu cepat hingga dia tidak tahu apa yang telah diucapkan oleh gadis itu. "Kau hanya apa? Bicaralah yang benar Granger. Kau seperti Longbottom di tahun pertama."

"Merlin!" Hermione mendengus, dia berjalan mendekati Draco dan memindahkan cangkir itu ke tangan Draco dengan paksa. "Ambil ini. Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha keras dengan tugas-tugasmu."

"Menjadi perhatian kepadaku Granger?"

Kedua tangan Hermione terlipat di depan dadanya, "hanya untuk hari ini."

"Aa.." Draco mengangguk canggung. Hermione tahu tentang hari ulang tahunnya? Bagaimana bisa? "Terima kasih." Dia hanya bisa mengucapkan itu dan tak bisa memandangi Hermione yang masih menatapnya kesal. Malu-malu, dia mencicipi cokelat hangat itu dan merasakan manis di lidahnya yang agak dingin.

"Ini yang kesembilan belas bukan?" Draco mengangguk, masih mencicipi cokelat hangat itu. "Suatu keajaiban kita masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Apa kau berpikir seperti itu Malfoy?"

Mata abu-abu Draco kini tertuju ke wajah Hermione yang memandanginya penuh arti. Dia menurunkan bibir cangkir itu dan menyelubungi permukaan cangkir dengan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan suhu hangat disana. "Dulu aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan hidup hingga sembilan belas tahun. Menjadi—" Draco berdeham, "— kau tahu, pelahap maut bukan berarti bahwa aku tak ada kemungkinan untuk mati kapan saja."

Hermione mengangguk singkat. Dia masih menunggu Draco melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sejujurnya, meski aku kini tinggal satu asrama dengan nona sok tahu yang selalu marah-marah setiap hari—" Hermione mendengus, "— dan semua orang menjauhiku, aku merasa senang bisa hidup sampai sekarang."

"Bersyukurlah aku belum melayangkan kutukan untuk membunuhmu sampai sekarang Malfoy," ucap Hermione sinis dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggiran meja.

"Baik, terima kasih Miss Granger atas kemurahan hatimu untuk tidak menyerangku sampai saat ini," sahut Draco dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau harus membalasnya kelak."

Draco tertawa kecil dan itu membuat Hermione terdiam. Tak lama Draco menghentikan tawanya dan ikut hanyut dalam kesunyian yang ada hingga bunyi dentang jam sebanyak dua belas kali menandakan bahwa hari telah berlalu menggema di dalam asrama mereka.

"Sudah terlambat ya." Hermione mendesah pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Selamat ulang tahun Malfoy, terima kasih sudah menggunakan enam tahun dalam hidupmu untuk menggangguku."

"Sebentar lagi akan menjadi tujuh."

"Dan kita akan lulus."

"Yeah."

Draco meneguk cokelat hangatnya dan menunggu suara Hermione kembali terdengar, "Apa ini ulang tahun terburukmu?"

Draco tersenyum kecut, "Tidak Granger. Justru ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku. Sembilan belas tahun aku menunggu dan akhirnya aku bisa memilih jalanku sendiri." Kini dia menoleh ke arah Hermione hingga gadis itu ikut menatapnya. "Terima kasih."

"Huh? Untuk?"

Draco tak menjawab, hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman yang penuh misteri. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke permukaan cokelat hangatnya yang kini tinggal sedikit dan meneguknya hingga habis. "Untuk banyak hal."

"Aku merasa tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu untukmu Malfoy."

"Kau selalu bertengkar denganku, memukulku, melempariku dengan kutukan dan memberikan julukkan-julukkan aneh yang tidak manusiawi."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "oke aku terdengar jahat. Setidaknya aku tak pernah menjauhimu dan mengucilkanmu seperti murid-murid lain."

Draco hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap dasar cangkir yang berada di dalam genggamannya. "Bukan karena itu aku berterima kasih Granger."

Memang bukan karena itu. Draco selama ini tak sadar, meskipun dia selalu berpikir bahwa dia tak pernah menentukan pilihannya karena semuanya telah diatur, dia telah memilih sebuah pilihan yang dia pilih sendiri.

"Lalu karena apa?"

Jatuh dalam pesona Hermione Granger adalah sebuah pilihan yang telah Draco ambil tanpa dia sadari. Itu adalah pilihannya sendiri dan sampai sekarang dia tak pernah menyesal. Meskipun pilihan itu tak berakhir bagus, Draco akan menerimanya seperti dia menerima semua tuntutan keluarganya selama ini.

"Tentu saja karena mengingat ulang tahunku."

"Aa.." Kini Hermione yang mengangguk canggung. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata kelabu Draco dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku ti—"

"Meskipun rambutmu seperti sapu sihir jaman dulu dan waktu sebelas tahun gigimu besar sekali mengingatkanku pada berang-berang, tapi setidaknya kau masih lumayan dibandingkan dengan—"

"Malfoy." Hermione mendesis sembari mengepalkan tangannya, "Rambutku tidak seperti sapu sihir dan aku bukan berang-berang!"

"Hei, itu kan waktu kau berumur sebelas tahun. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan berumur Sembilan belas tahun bukan?"

"Saat itu kita sudah tak bertemu lagi Malfoy."

"Ah benar ulang tahunmu setelah kelulusan." Draco mengangguk setuju dan menatap Hermione dari atas hingga bawah. "Apa benar kau akan menjadi umur Sembilan belas? Kurasa kau terlalu rata."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau—" Wajah Hermione memerah ketika mata Draco tertuju pada area dadanya yang tertutupi oleh jumper berwarna merah muda kesukaannya. "Kau! Dasar mesum!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi sudah setahun aku tidak bersenang-senang dengan wanita." Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya jahil dan tak peduli dengan ekspresi sebal Hermione bahkan ketika gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku mau tidur." Hermione menjauh dari meja di dalam dapur itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu yang terbuka dan menuju daerah kiri untuk ke kamarnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah setelah dia melewati pintu, Hermione melangkah mundur dengan cepat. "Ah Malfoy?"

Draco yang tengah menaruh cangkir kosongnya di atas meja dan menaruh gulungan perkamennya satu persatu di dalam dekapannya reflek menoleh ke arah Hermione yang tengah memanggilnya. "Ya Granger? Masih merindukanku?"

"Diamlah!" Kedua alis Hermione bertemu sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas singkat. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Menjadi alasanku agar bertahan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan hanya sekedar darah lumpur." Hermione meliriknya ragu-ragu, mungkin gadis itu tengah menahan malu. "Aku berusaha menjadi pintar dan menonjol, itu karena kau. Aku ingin kau bisa menganggapku sama dengan orang lain. Bahwa aku tidak berbeda. Dan karena itu, aku bisa seperti sekarang. Terima kasih."

Draco mengedipkan matanya dalam frekuensi tertentu dan dia menyeringai tipis. "Kurasa kau berhasil Granger."

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "tidak, aku sadar bahwa sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Kita tidak akan pernah sama Malfoy. Kau selalu berada di jalan yang berbeda denganku. Seperti kehidupanmu dan kehidupanku sekarang."

"Mungkin suatu hari kita perlu berjanji untuk bertemu di suatu tempat atau membangun jembatan supaya kedua jalan itu bisa bertemu Granger."

"Itu sebuah pilihan untukmu." Hermione tersenyum, "dan pilihan lainnya kita tetap berjalan pada jalan masing-masing."

"Aku tak biasa memilih, semua orang selalu memilihkan untukku." Draco mengangkat bahunya santai. "Apa yang akan kau sarankan untuk kupilih?"

Kedua bola mata besar Hermione kini menatapnya intens, "aku bisa menunggumu di suatu tempat kalau kau mau. Dan saat kau datang, mari kita diskusikan akan mengambil jalan seperti apa bersama."

"Kau akan menungguku?" Hermione mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Hermione?" Kedua ujung bibir Draco tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah di wajah tampannya.

"Ya Draco?"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi pilihan paling indah yang pernah datang di hidupku."

Hermione menahan senyumnya, "Selamat Sembilan belas tahun, Draco."

The End

**Author's Note **: Jadi endingnya kalian hayalkan sendiri saja yaaaa! Padahal sebenarnya ini ingin kubuat fic sad, tapi yah masa Draco ulang tahun tapi dirayainnya pake fic sedih, kan kasihan #hiks  
Ya ya ya, maaf, aku tahu ini menggantung, tapi memang kubuat begini saja, semacam slice of romance begitulah wkakakaka  
Aku masih belum liburan, jadi masih belum bisa update fic yang lain. Mohon dimaklumi~

Semoga kalian menyukainya. Salam hangat!


End file.
